


The Dragon Box

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Magic, Sex, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: When exploring an ancient temple Natsu triggers a trap that has astounding effects on himself and LucyContains: Sex, Transformation





	1. Chapter 1

**Just a fetish one shot with Natsu and Lucy**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Natsu and Lucy were working together on a mission deep in a dungeon temple, securing it for a nearby town, the trip had been mostly uneventful and boring but the two seemed to enjoy each other’s company. Natsu did most of the fighting while Lucy help on to the map.

“Here the treasure chamber.” Lucy said as the two walked into a large expansive chamber.

“For a treasure chamber it’s pretty empty.” Natsu commented.

Natsu was right, the large stone chamber was empty, the walls were painted in tribal artwork but plant overgrowth had all but blocked them out of view, the only thing left in the chamber was a pedestal with a medium sized jewelry box sitting on it.

“Guess that’s what we have to bring back.” Lucy commented.

“What is it?” Natsu picked it up and shook it a bit.

“I don’t know but be careful.” Lucy groaned.

“Wonder what’s inside?” Natsu flipped the lid.

“Don’t open it-!” Lucy tried to speak up but Natsu had already cracked the lid.

The two were suddenly blasted with a thick dark purple smoke that had been inside the box.

“ACK!” Lucy coughed “Way to go Natsu who knows what that stuff was.”

“It doesn’t taste like poison.” he shrugged.

“Idiot.” Lucy grumbled rubbing her arm  “Still…I feel weird now.”

“HMM…yeah me too.” Natsu said suddenly.

“Ha…ha…ha…” Lucy panted as her body heated up “Natsu something’s wrong…I’m…HAAAA!”

The two moaned and groaned as their bodies were changed by the magic smoke. Their bodies began to grow larger in height and size, for Lucy this meant her already ample bosom increased as did her butt, her curves growing sharper, and for Natsu this meant his muscles grew larger and more toned.

“HUH?!” Lucy gasped when she felt her panties grow tight, but the reason was not from her growing body but the fact that a thick yellow spiky tail was bunched up in them.

***RIP***

“What’s happening to us?!” Lucy gasped as her hands and feet morphed into claws.

“I don’t know.” Natsu groaned as he was in a similar boat to Lucy, having grown a red tail and gained dragon ears.

“AAHHH!” Lucy yelled as her arms and legs bent and forced her onto all fours “OHHH!”

Scales started spreading over Lucy’s body, her hair began to fall out as two large spiked horns erupted from the back of her head. Her neck pulled out and stretched longer as her face pulled out and contorted into a dragon’s maw. Lastly her back arched and ached as two large golden wings webbed with rainbow skin ripped to life.

“SKREEEE!!!!” Lucy let out a high-pitched roar.

Nearby Natsu was going through his own uncomfortable transformation, like Lucy his body was becoming dragonized, his body was backed with dense strong muscle he’d need as red scales and horns covered him. His cock was sucked inward a bit and covered with a sheath to hide it away as her grew wings and horns to show off his new form, this new dragon form of Natsu’s was very reminiscent of Igneel.

“RAAAAHHHH!” Natsu bellowed out with a powerful shout.

“Natsu!” Lucy snarled “Look what you did to us!”

“Whoa!” he said in a deep voice “We’re dragons! Cool!”

“Don’t Cool me!” Lucy snapped “I liked my body, I don’t want to be some freaky ugly overgrown reptile! Look at us, we’re the size of houses!”

“Hey!” Natsu snapped “We don’t look ugly.”

“Hmm.” Lucy blushed under her scales “W-Whatever just help me figure out a way to fix this.”

“Fine.” Natsu sighed.

Natsu really didn’t mind his dragon form all that much, although Lucy pretty much hated hers. They two searched around the expansive chamber looking for something to restore their bodies to normal.

“Find anything Lucy?” Natsu asked.

“No.” she growled a bit “I’ll check down this corridor.”

“Right.” Natsu said turning around.

And that’s when he saw it, Lucy’s big swishing dragon tail, her large shaking dragon butt all of it spoke to something primal in his new dragon form, an urge that he didn’t know he even had.

“Hmm…” his long tongue licked his teeth as he eyes up Lucy.

Down below Natsu’s sheath opened and his cock began to fill with blood, soon standing erect at nearly the size of a small tree.

“Crap!” he gasped a bit “If Lucy sees this.”

“If I see what?” Lucy turned her long neck back “Ha!

Lucy was in shock at the sight of Natsu’s huge dragon cock, the rod pulsing as it turned bright red with need. It was then that like Natsu something was awoken in Lucy, and she had an unquenchable need.

“RAAH!”

“SKREEE!”

Natsu and Lucy both roared out and practically tackled each other, their bodies entering an uncontrollable heat, their minds filled with the need to mate.

“NATSU!” Lucy moaned crouching on all fours and lifting her tail to show her wet scaly pussy “Fuck me!”

“You got it.” Natsu snarled and stomped forward, slowly mounting Lucy and pushing his cock into her large pussy, the spikey tip rubbing her walls just the right way.

“SKREEE!” Lucy roared craning her long neck back “Yes!”

“Lucy this is incredible!” Natsu moaned as his hips thrusted, pushing his cock deeper into Lucy.

“HMMM!” Lucy moaned as her big round tits dragged on the floor a bit, her mate railing her from behind “Is that all you got?”

“RAAAHHHH!” Natsu roared powerfully, the temple shaking a bit as her increased his speed.

“Yeah!” Lucy’s tongue was hanging out of her mouth “That’s it…fuck me good Natsu.”

The two dragons roared and fucked in the basement of the temple, their bodies enraptured in heat as they drew closer and closer to their climax.

“Lucy.” Natsu groaned “I can’t…”

“Me too!” Lucy moaned “Fill me up baby!”

The two dragons both roared and began to climax.

“RAAAAHHH!” Natsu roared loudly as he came inside of Lucy.

“SKREEEEEE!” Lucy roared happily as her pussy was filled with Natsu’s hot seed.

“HNGH!” Natsu tried pulling out but found his dick had swelled up and he was now planted in Lucy.

“Just let it relax on its own.” Lucy hummed “Ha I found the box! There’s something written on the bottom.”

“What’s it say?” Natsu asked as he was finally able to slip out after a few moments.

“To reverse the effects of the Dragon Box simply close the box and recite the reversing spell written here.” Lucy hummed “Wait there’s more…uh oh.”

“Uh oh?” Natsu asked.

“Warning, effects may become permanent if the afflicted mix fluids.” Lucy gulped “Reverses Draconis!”

Lucy recited the spell to free them…and nothing happened.

“I still feel the same.” Natsu said “So we’re…stuck like this.”

“I guess so.” Lucy sighed before looking back and Natsu’s muscular dragon body “But…it might not be that bad.”

Natsu gasped pushing Natsu onto his back and pouncing on him.

“I mean, I just had a lot of fun.” She snarled at Natsu.

“GRRR!” he flashed his teeth back and grabbed her big ass with his hands “It’ll certainly be strange to go back to the guild like this.”

“Hehehe.” Lucy laughed as Natsu slowly slid into her again “SKREEEE!!”

“RAAAAHHH!” Natsu roared with Lucy, the two dragons mating once more.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest if there’s any other interesting one shots you’d like to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Some ideas came up about doing more of this story, so here it is.**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Natsu and Lucy had been missing for about two weeks for a mission that should have only taken them two or three days to do, needless to say people were starting to worry, notably Lisanna and Erza. Erza was worried about her teammates but Lisanna was worried about one specific person, Natsu. The two decided they’d go out and check on the two, making sure nothing bad had happened to them.

“They were spotted entering this temple.” Erza said looking forward and brushing a little dirt off her armor “Let’s proceed.”

“Right behind you!” Lisanna nodded making sure her bag straps were pulled tight.

They got deep into the bowels of the ruins when they came across a shocking sight, to gigantic sleeping dragons, one a bronzy red and the other a shimmering gold.

“Dragons?!” Lisanna gasped “But I thought all the dragons disappeared.”

“So did I.” Erza said “But they’re asleep, let’s sneak past them and make sure Natsu and Lucy aren’t in the deepest chamber.”

Lisanna and Erza kept as quiet as possible, slowly trying to sneak passed the dragons, unaware that they were who they sought.

“Hmm…” the ground rumbled a bit as the red fire dragon growled, opening one eye and noticing the two.

“WAH!” Lisanna gasped.

“Hmph!” Erza quickly grabbed her sword and prepared to strike.

“RAAAHHH!” the dragon stood up on his back legs and roared loudly.

Erza now realized just how small she was compared to this dragon, she was barely as large as one of his clawed toes, and the way his body rippled with muscle and heat she was in for a tough fight.

“GRAA!” Erza jumped back as the dragon slammed a enraged claw down.

“Fine, if it’s a fight you want.” Erza slashed the beasts leg only for her sword to clank off the scales “what?!”

“RAH!” the dragon went to bite her before being smacked in the face with a long tail “Ow!”

“Knock it off you idiot.” The golden Celestial Dragon stood up from her sleep “Look at who you’re attacking.”

“They talk?” Lisanna said in confusion.

“Sorry I was just trying to protect you, I am the Fire Dragon King.” The Fire Dragon “Besides I wanted to try fighting Erza like this I’m super strong now.”

“Wait you knew my name?” Erza added to the confusion.

“Hmm.” The golden dragon smiled “It’s us, Natsu and Lucy.”

It took Erza and Lisanna a few moments to process the situation but now that they thought about it the dragons did sound like their friends, although their voices had gotten deeper and more bestial sounding.

“Explain.” Erza demanded.

Lucy told Erza what had happened to Erza and Natsu, how they got blasted by the Dragon Box and morphed into their new forms.

“Once we were like this, we realized how close we could be.” Lucy nuzzled her neck with Natsu.

“Hmph.” Lisanna pouted with a bit of jealousy.

“So you two are dragons now? And you like it?” Erza said in slight confusion stuggling to still process the situation.

“Exactly, and it’s all because of this.” Lucy pushed the small treasure box to Erza, the scarlet knight inspecting it with Lisanna.

“Hard to think something so small like this could turn you two into huge beasts like that.” Lisanna commented.

“Yes odd indeed.” Erza hummed before there was a sudden click and thick smoky smog sprayed all over her and Lisanna “Huh?”

“Ack!” Lisanna coughed “What was that-UGH!”

“What is this…” Erza groaned as her body felt ready to split “Did I just-OH god!”

Like Natsu and Lucy Erza and Lisanna started transform into Dragons, hands and feet growing into claws, clothes ripping as their bodies grew larger and more enhanced.

Lisanna’s skin peeled off to expose bluish white skin as her back bubbled and grew two huge wide wings, the skeletal parts were blue like her scales but the flap like parts were more white. She screamed in discomfort as her skull reshaped into a more triangular shape and her teeth fell out only to regrow as massive fangs, her hair also fell out as her head was covered in scales. Her ass became even more shapely as she grew a lengthy tail that spilt near the end into a three tipped one.

Erza was similarly uncomfortable as she too morphed into a dragon, her armor shattering and splitting as her growing body was forced onto all fours and she began to grow a tail, claws and a longer neck, unlike the others though her hair stayed in and kept growing, seemingly fusing onto her neck spine and back. Red spots appeared on some of her scales and around her eyes as she gained two large red feather wings. As her transformation slowly ended in became clear that she very much resembled Irene’s dragon form.

“SKKRAAA!” Lisanna, now a powerful snow dragon roared.

“GRAAAA!” Erza bellowed in slight discomfort at her new form “I can’t believe I was so foolish, Lucy how do we change back?”

As Erza and Lucy talked Lisanna checked out Natsu, she had always had feelings for the boy and to be frank when she was still human she enjoyed the look of his powerful dragon form, and now that they were both dragons this had been increased even more so. She looked him over licking her fangs, he had such big muscles, thick legs, she could see his testicles which were as big as small cars and his sheath no doubt held some serious dragon length.

Natsu too felt his attraction to Lisanna growing, the curves on her scaly chest, her deep blue white eyes, her cooling aura all of it was something special.

“You look great as a dragon Lisanna.” Her stalked forward on four legs.

“Well thank you Natsu.” Lisanna smiled “This actually feels pretty cool.”

“If you like it so much I can show you how to keep it.” Natsu smirked as his arousal caused his cock to grow erect and extend out of its sheath.

“Hmm, yeah.” Lisanna leaned forward and ran her long forked tongue over his length “Show me.”

Lisanna and Natsu both growled a bit and got forward, mounting Lisanna and slowly pushing his massive dick into her.

Nearby them Lucy looked back and saw her mate claiming another dragon, she didn’t mind all that much, Lisanna would be fun to have around and she was an easy girl to get in, Erza though, she’d take some convincing.

“Hey Erza, look.” Lucy walked up to her friend, her dragon butt swaying “Check those two out.”

“RAHH!”

“SKKKAAA!” Lisanna roared as Natsu rutted deeper into her and fucked her as hard as he could “More Natsu More! Give me that huge cock!”

“What are those two doing?” Erza gasped.

“Pretty hot huh?” Lucy snarled.

“What?! N-No!” Erza blushed trying to hide the fact that she was getting turned on.

“Hmm, but I can smell it on you.” Lucy licked her teeth “Let me show you some Dragoness love.”

Lucy craned her long neck under Erza tail, flicking her tongue over the scarlet dragon’s pussy.

“GRRRAA!” Erza roared as her body shivered with pleasure “Lucy?!”

“Yes Natsu Yes!” Lisanna snarled and looked back “Cum! Make me a dragon forever!”

“GRRRRR RAHHH!” Natsu let out a powerful earth rumbling roar as he climaxed inside of Lisanna, flooding her walls with his seed.

Once Natsu’s knot drained he was quick to go assist Lucy with getting Erza to love her new Dragon Life.

“You two look great.” Natsu snarled a bit grabbing both dragoness’ plump booties.

“Thank you Natsu.” Lucy nuzzled into his neck and rubbed his powerful chest with her claws.

“Hmm….” Erza found herself more and more unable to fight off her growing desire, her spirit giving into her dragon arousal.

“NATSU!” She suddenly tackled the Fire Dragon King and roared at him “GRRAAAA!!!”

“RAAH!” He smirked back and slowly entered Erza’s warm snatch, a welcome return from Lisanna’s snowy insides.

“SSKKGRAAA!” Erza roared a bit as she started grinding her wide hips, Natsu slowly fucking her.

“Wonderful.” Lucy snarled “Lisanna won’t be a problem, but I’ll have to make sure Erza knows I’m the Alpha Female around here…SKREEE!”

Lucy gasped as she felt something lick her pussy, only to look back and see Lisanna smirkeding behind her.

“You look amazing like this too Lucy.” Lisanna smiled.

“I know right, it’s hard to believe that we used to be humans, these bodies are so much stronger, sexier, more primal.” Lucy smiled.

“GRRAAA!” There was a loud grunt from Erza, the girl throwing her head back with pleasure, her long neck flailing from side to side with orgasmic bliss “GRRRRROOOOOOOO!!!!’

 _“I hope more people from the guild keep coming.”_ Lucy smirked.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest if there is anyone else you’d like to see dragonified.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Sky Dragon Queen

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

After Erza and Lisanna failed to return Wendy decided that she’d use her strong nose to try and find the others, she didn’t want to travel alone so Carla and Shelia were accompanying her. So the three traveled to the temple the others had last been seen in, descending into the dank depths of the ruins, their only light a small torch Carla was holding in her cat

“This place is huge, a giant could fit in here.” Shelia said.

“It’s kinda scary.” Wendy said as they passed a pedestal with a small ornate metal box on it “Looks like treasure, wonder what’s inside that?”

“Let’s try and stay focused.” Carla said “You can look at treasure after we find the others.”

Suddenly the three were set upon by two giant dragons grappling and snarling at each other, they fled for safety behind a pillar as they watched the red and yellow beasts snap and roar. They’d claw each other’s chests and bite each other’s long necks to try and seemingly maim them.

“Dragons!” Wendy awed.

“Are you sure?” Carla asked “I don’t remember dragons looking so…womanly.”

“Maybe their girl dragons?” Shelia said.

“Carla’s right, I don’t remember Grandeeney having breasts or a butt or anything that human like.” Wendy hummed.

As for why Lucy and Erza were fighting, each was trying to assert their dominance over the other and claim the title of Alpha Female. No matter how much they fought they always seemed to end in a stalemate and end up fucking.

“REEEOOOOHH!”  Erza moaned as Lucy sat on her head and forced her to eat her out while Lucy lapped at Erza’s scaly hole.

Wendy and the others blushed but weren’t able to turn away as they watched the dragons whip each other’s ass with their tails or dig claws into their tits.

“RRRAAA!” Lucy seemed to cum, letting of a magical roar blast, hers looking like a dark blue beam with stars shining in it.

Erza soon climaxed and blasted out a roar of red feathery flames.

Carla was blushing furiously and couldn’t believe her eyes, Shelia was the same but she couldn’t not notice the slight love between these two, Wendy knew she shouldn’t stare but these dragons smelled familiar to her.

They soon noticed two more dragons, one was male, he was much larger than the female dragons, he had a muscular body covered in red scales and looked to be interested in the fight between the two female dragons.

Lisanna on the other hand was content to just lie next to Natsu, not caring to fight. Her belly had grown quite a bit, a sign of her newly knocked up womb, she was incubating her eggs internally but soon they’d be fully formed and ready to be laid in the nest she’d built. Dragons can carry a maximum of three eggs at once, and Lisanna certainly looked big enough to have a trio in her. Lisanna looked bigger as well, her breasts and butt having swollen a bit with signs of pregnancy.

Wendy and the others gasped a bit when they saw the Red Dragon spot them and then stand up and break up the fight.

“Enough, if you two can’t get along I won’t mate with either of you.” He said.

“Yes.” Erza and Lucy both frowned.

“How cute.” Lisanna giggled.

“Wait those voices.” Wendy’s ear twitched “That’s…”

“Hmm.” The Red dragon looked down at her “Wendy?”

“Natsu?” Wendy gasped “Is that really…what happened to all of you?”

“Wait you can’t be serious.” Carla ran over “These are them?”

“How’d this happen?” Shelia asked.

“That box.” Lucy pointed “It changed us.”

“You changed Lisanna and I.” Erza growled at her.

“GRR! RAHH!” Lucy roared at Erza.

“RRAAA!” Erza snarled back.

“You two constantly fighting over being Alpha is a pain.” Natsu groaned a bit.

“This little thing did all that?” Wendy looked at the box and lifted the lid “WAH!”

A cloud sprayed out and blasted her, Shelia and Carla, all three coughing and sputtering.

Carla was the first to start changing, her body grew in all sorts of bizarre sizes as it slowly adjusted to getting bigger, her fur began falling out only to be replaced with white scales. Her cat ears tilted back as they morphed into more reptilian look, her eyes just the same. Her face pulled out as her paws became claws, her tails growing large and thick. Carla grew breasts and a large waist and butt, the curvy figure very alien to her and lastly her angle like Exceed wings turned larger and scaly.

Shelia was getting dragonified as well, her skin covered in pink scales and feathers, her face growing into an arrow head like shape. She grew feathery wings with dark pink feathers covering them, her body now that of a curvy sky dragon.

Lastly was Wendy who watched in horror as her hands grew and mutated into claws while her mouth filled with jagged sharp teeth.  She winched in pain and discomfort as her body was dried into blue scales and feathers, she gained the breasts and hips she’d always desired. Soon she looked like a sexual Grandeeney only blue instead of white. Wendy was larger than the other girls, her body more on par with Natsu’s.

“LRREEEAAA!” Wendy roared a bit “I’m…a dragon! Incredible!”

“We…wow.” Shelia blinked trying to get used to this sudden change.

“My body…” Carla sniffled a bit “Why?”

“It’s okay Carla, don’t cry.” Wendy said trying to calm her friend.

Wendy looked around, she understood why Carla was afraid but she liked this look. She panned over and noticed Natsu, Wendy felt different looking at him now, he looked so much more…powerful and attractive to her. If he was the Fire Dragon King…maybe she could be his Sky Dragon Queen.

“You look amazing Shelia.” Wendy smiled at her friend “Like me.”

“We’re even more like Sky sisters now.” She laughed.

It took Wendy and Shelia a bit to calm Carla down, changing species certainly wasn’t easy. Natsu and his lovers watched Wendy work, Natsu’s eyes falling onto her bouncing scaly bosom. Eventually Carla calmed down and the new arrivals began to talk with their fellow dragons.

“Pretty wild to think we’d actually get to be dragons.” Natsu said speaking with Wendy.

“I agree.” She smiled “And you’ve got your own little harem here huh?”

“I guess.” He laughed “Those two seem to like you though.”

“My own little lesbian harem.” Wendy smiled “Sounds…funny when I think about it. Still you look good now Natsu.”

“So do you.” He smirked looking at her “You’re even acting more adult like.”

“I certainly look it.” Wendy snarled “Are you just going to keep staring…or do you want some Sky and Fire Action?”

Natsu flared his nostrils before reaching out to start rubbing Wendy’s large breasts, the female dragon moaning in response. Wendy was lifted up just a bit as Natsu’s cock emerged from its sheath and slid into her pussy.

“LRRREAAA!” She let out a melodic moan as Natsu entered her and began to mate with her.

Wendy flapped her wings and slapped her tail against Natsu’s powerful chest.

Nearby Carla was shocked seeing Wendy mating with Natsu, Shelia on the other hand was playing around with the pregnant Lisanna, the snow dragon licking her pussy.

Erza and Lucy were furious, Wendy had just show up and instantly claimed her place as the Alpha Female in the group. They wanted to make sure that they were still the number two, they tackled Carla and started fucking her, snapping their jaws against her pussy and licking with their tongues, Carla moaned loudly as she began to take in the pleasures of this scaly form.

All the dragons were happily fucking and mating, they understood that they were chosen to restart this race, and they’d need more dragons to take back the ancient dragon lands.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Drunk, Demon and DeepWater

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Another few more weeks had passed and the disappearances had seemingly continued, this time feeling worried for her sister Mira recruited Juvia and Cana to come help her settle this situation once and for all. Like all the others they walked deep into the ruins arriving in a giant chamber, but this one was looking a little different than it was when the others had arrived, now it had tunnels dug out, the dragons having discovered secret passages that spread out under all of Fiore.

“What is this place?” Mira wondered a bit making sure Cana didn’t wander off.

“Juvia just wants to go home.” The girl sighed.

The three then felt the ground shaking, they heard a roar from one of the tunnels and stepped back into the shadows of a pillar to hide.

The three watched as two giant dragons walked into the room, one was Natsu the red Fire Dragon King and the other was Wendy the light blue, almost white, Sky Dragon Queen, although the girls didn’t know yet that this is what their friends had become.

“Who knew all those tunnels were there, it’s good you felt the breeze in them.” Natsu commented as the two stomped passed the girls on all fours.

“I suppose you’re lucky, does that mean I get first dibs on all the new dragons from the tunnel paths?” Wendy smirked.

Natsu gave Wendy a growl and look, the Sky Dragon returning a glare in kind.

“Problem?” she growled.

“No, still getting used to this new attitude of yours.” He sighed.

“The transformation just helped awaken something deep within me.” Wendy smirked swishing her tail “Besides, I may be a sexy lesbian harem dragon but you can get some of this whenever you want.”

“GRR!” Natsu growled a bit rubbing her ass with one of his claws “It’s nice having those other three but Lucy and Erza fight so much, and Lisanna is pregnant…”

The two rubbed faces and were about to go at it when the rest of the dragons suddenly returned from their exploration of the tunnels, revealing that they spread across to the various cities and guilds of Fiore.

“There’s so many humans there.” Shelia rubbed against Wendy.

“We can multiple our numbers with some of them.” Erza roared a bit.

“We don’t just have to convert humans.” Lisanna, who’s belly had continued to swell with pregnancy walked out and wrapped her tail around Natsu’s “We can breed the old-fashioned way, it does take a few months but once their ready we can build nests and lay lots off eggs.”

Erza and Lucy looked at the belly the Snow Dragon sported with jealousy, they wanted Natsu to stop screwing around and knock them up too.

The humans listened on, shocked at the names and attitudes of the dragons, these couldn’t really be their friends, could they?

The dragons kept up their report, barely hearing the squeaks of tiny Mira yelling at Lisanna.

“huh?” They finally saw her down there, Cana and Juvia desperately trying to pull her back and quiet her down.

“Mira?” Lisanna picked the small human up with her claws.

“Lisanna is that really you, what are you doing talking about being a pregnant dragon!” she yelled.

“It’s nice.” Lisanna put Mira down and stood tall “I’m way hotter now than I ever was as a boring human.”

“What happened to you guys?” Cana asked.

“Who care’s let’s go home.” Juvia nervously shivered.

“That happened to us.” Shelia pointed at the box laying on the ground.

“That magic box turns people into Dragons.” Wendy smirked at the three and opened the box “Like this see.”

“ACK!” they all coughed as smoke blasted them.

“HUH?!” Cana started to tingle “What’s happening?”

“Juvia feels…strange!” The girl moaned as her clothes grew tight.

“What is this?!” Mira gasped seeing her hands growing larger and claw like.

The three began morphing into dragons, gaining teeth, scales, tails and claws. Cana was gaining brown scales all over as her neck pulled out and stretched while her face and mouth realigned into a muzzle. She sprouted hair like fur on her chin and spine as she turned into a Drunk Dragon with small wings.

“RAAAOOO!” she moaned

Juvia hissed as her body grew a long purple fin down the spine, her claws webbing and her feet looking more like short flippers. She gained a single horn on her forehead and hissed as she mutated into a water serpent like dragon, the only one with no wings.

“REEEESSSSS!” She roaned.

Mira was covered in pitch black scales as her head sprouted six twisted horns, her tail extending out long and growing a barbed tip, she spread her dark wings wide and flapped them. Some of her scales turned purple and she gained stripes down her spine and sides, as well as her face, the three stripes meeting on her nose.

“GRRRRAAOOO!” The demonic woman roared as she became a Hell Dragon.

“Holy cow.” Cana bellowed looking at herself “This is fricking insane!”

The Drunk Dragon looked over and Natsu and Wendy, she felt her body ache with need as her primal beastly desires rose into the pit of her stomach.

“Come to Mama.” Wendy growled.

Juvia was horrified of her new Water Dragon body “I’m a dragon! How will Gray love me now!”

“Who cares.” Lucy stalked around her “Natsu’s there if you need a man.”

“And we’re here for those other times.” Erza whipped her tail over Juvia’s pussy.

“OHH!” The Water Dragon moaned as the two started to attack her and show her the love of being a Dragon.

“Don’t look so worried Mira.” Lisanna rubbed against her sister’s neck “You look so much better like this, just listen to me and it’ll be fine.”

“Hmm.” Mira frowned a bit “Lisanna.”

“I’d love to show you the ropes of being a dragon.” Lisanna smiled before rubbing her belly “But I need to take it easy right now, I know someone who can help.”

Lisanna walked over and nuzzled into Natsu “You’ll help my sis out won’t you Baby?”

“Anything for you.” Natsu laughed looking at Mira “I’ve always wanted to beat both Mira and Erza.”

Mira blushed a bit but felt her desires well up, she lifted her barbed tail and flashed her wet dragon pussy to the King. Natsu let out a deep growl as he stalked forward, his cock sliding out of it’s sheath and filling with blood, standing at erection.

“Natsu…” Mira pouted a bit as the Fire Dragon mounted her “Be gentle…”

Natsu laughed a bit “Dragons don’t know how to be gentle!”

“GRRRAOOOHH!” Mira roared as Natsu slammed into her.

Natsu dug his claws into Mira’s ass and started fucking her, Lisanna smirked as her dragon mate dug his claws into her sisters juicy ass and fucked her like a beast, both roaring.

“That’s right Natsu fuck Mira with that cock.” Lisanna rubbed her belly “I can’t be the only one making use of the nest.”

Elsewhere Wendy and her little pets were ravaging Cana, tails and tongues sliding against her pussy, elsewhere Juvia was roaring out as Lucy and Erza pinched her breasts with their claws.

The dragons fucked into the night, swapping partners and pleasures, their numbers had grown yet again but they needed more before the return of the Dragons could really complete.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Eggs

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

“Grr.” I snarled and blared my fangs a bit as I watched Lisanna lumber around.

Ever since getting pregnant a few months ago the Snow Dragon had bloated like a damn blimp, her tits were full and wobbly, her belly was sphere like and nearly dragged on the ground and not to mention how fat her ass was from all the food she was eating, she was taking whole hunts for herself sometimes.

“It’s not fair.” I growled “I was the first, I should be the one full of eggs.”

“What are you talking about.” Erza growled “We need to increase and strengthen our numbers, Natsu needs a strong mate like me, he needs to knock me up, before he worries about you.”

“What was that you red bitch?” I wanted to tackle her.

“What’s it matter?” Erza sighed “Natsu hasn’t fucked either of us in days.”

“I know right.” I looked at the Fire Dragon King “I’m sick of waiting, I want eggs in me.”

“We should stop letting him decide things like that.” Erza smirked at me.

“Yeah.” I stood up and looked at my fellow dragon “If you want something done, just do it yourself.”

Erza and I stomped through the ruins till we found Natsu, asleep for now.

“Natsu!” Erza roared “Wake up!”

“What?” he snapped awake.

“Enough waiting!” I bent over, raised my ass and lifted my tail “You’re gonna fuck us till we’re pregnant got it.”

“I-.”

“No buts!” Erza craned her neck down and licked his sheath to encourage his cock “No get to work King, you want to bring our species back from the brink don’t you, you can’t afford to be picky.”

“Hmm.” He growled a bit before climbing up on my ass “You’re right, if dragons are gonna make a comeback we’ll need a lot.”

“SKREEE!” I roared a bit as he entered my pussy “Oh Natsu!”

I groaned a bit and dug my claws into the ground as Natsu thrusted his giant dick into my waiting walls. I moaned in satisfaction as my scaly breasts squished on the ground as I was pumped full of cock. My ass quaked and I flapped my wings in satisfaction as I started to cum for the first time in what felt like ages. My pussy squeezed down and no sooner did Natsu flood me full of he’s reptilian spunk was he ready to take Erza.

“RROOOAAA!” Erza howled out as he pushed into her.

Erza was laying on her back, wings spread wide as Natsu got on top of her and thrusted his muscular hips to fuck her. I watched my rival get some good dick, her body shaking and shifting as she roared in pleasure.

“That’s not enough Natsu!” I tackled him and slammed my pussy down on his cock “We’re not stopping till we known we’re pregnant!”

“RAAAHH!” Natsu let out a powerful roar of pleasure letting me know to keep going.

I slammed my tail around and flapped my wings as I rolled my hips and made sure to get every last drop of his cum to flow into me.

Natsu, Erza and I fucked all night long and by morning both of us females had been filled a dozen times over.

“That had to do it.” Erza growled softly.

“Yeah.” I licked my jaws “I can practically feel it inside me.”

“OHHAAA!”

We were all awoken by a strange moaning sound, we all headed over and found it was coming from Lisanna who was hunched in her nest.

“It’s happening!” she moaned “I’m…HAAA!”  
Lisanna moaned as her pussy lips spread wide and a large blue oval like object started to push out, slowly it plopped out, and then another, and another and soon her nest was filled with three car sized light blue eggs.

“It’ll be a few weeks till you hatch.” Lisanna wrapped her tail around them “Mama will keep you warm till then.”

_That’ll be me in a few months, Lisanna’s just the start of many, many clutches we’ll lay._

* * *

 

**Wendy’s POV**

“Something wrong Wendy?” Carla asked crawling around me.

“RRRRMMM!” I growled a bit watching Natsu and his three lovers, even Mira and Juvia were all over him lately “Eggs.”

“What do you mean?” Shelia asked.

“I want eggs!” I snapped at the two of them and Cana “I’m the new Queen of Dragons and I haven’t laid a single eggs, that’s unacceptable, I should be popping those out all the time!”

“Well it’s not that easy, none of us have a cock after all.” Cana said.

“Then find me males!” I slammed my tail into a pillar, shattering it “Find a way to get me full of eggs!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Three more

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The dark night sky of Magnolia was still, but slowly disturbed as large wings covered the moon, a dragon soaring over head.

“Wendy said she wanted more to play with.” Cana hiccupped as she landed on the top of the nearby mountain “Hic, then I’ll get her some more playthings.”

“ROOOAARR!” the brown scaled dragon roared as her drunk eyes glazed over town and spotted some targets “Yeah those’ll be perfect for what she wants.”

Cana flew over the town and landed on top of the cathedral, the roof groaning as she craned her neck down too look at the three people who had been walking in the street.

“Hello.” She snarled a bit.

“WAH!” Levy, Evergreen and Bisca all yelled.

“Where do you three think you’re going?” Cana grabbed them with her claws “My Queen wants to meet you.”

* * *

 

**Later**

“You brought humans here?!” Carla snarled at Cana.

“Wendy said she wanted more mates, that means friends right?” Cana asked.

“She meant men, mates as in sexual mates!” Shelia growled smacking Cana with her tail “You drunk moron!”

“It’s fine Shelia.” Wendy looked down at the tiny human “It’ll be good to have more Fairy Tail ladies here.

“I can’t believe that’s really Wendy.” Bisca gasped.

“All of them…turned into Dragons.” Ever gasped.

“I can’t believe this.” Levy made it three gasps.

“You better.” Wendy flashed her fangs “Cause once I open this box, you’ll be just like us.”

“Huh-ACK!” all three ladies were blasted with powder.

The three ladies all moaned as they started to shift and change their bodies growing in size as their mouths morphed into snouts, their hands into claws and their feet into talons. Their necks pulled out longer as their backs sprouted wings and their asses tails, soon the world had three more monstrous dragons in it.

“RAOOOAA!” Ever roared deeply as she had morphed into a thick  stone like dragon with a square shaped head and dark grey scales.

“SKKREEAAAA!” Bisca shouted as she flapped her wins and became a gunpowder dragon, her scales were grey with highlights of red and yellow explosive sparks.

“LAAARRAAA!” Levy sang in a sweet tone as her body was now that off a massive blue dragon with white whiskers around the chin “My head…so many interesting spells.”

“See, welcome to my little pack.” Wendy growled at the three “And no matter what you better not get snatched away from me by Natsu.”

“Yes Lady Wendy.” They all nodded.

“Good, cause I’d hate to have to hurt you for getting eggs from that male before I do.” She snarled.

"Give me some time." Levy told her "You may not have to even worry about him"

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns,**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. Fertalize

****_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“My Queen.” Levy stomped over to Wendy “I may have found something that interests you.”

“Hmm?” The large Sky Dragon looked down “Well, out with it, what is it?”

“I think it would be better to show you.” Levy roared “Girls~”

“What is it?” Shelia stomped over.

Wendy’s underlings were gathered, Shelia, Carla, Cana, Evergreen and Bisca.

“Well?” Carla asked.

“In meditating deep in my mind I’ve discovered a spell that will be very useful to Lady Wendy.” Levy smirked and let off a glow “I’ll show you.”

Wendy watched as her pets moaned and glowed, then they shifted as their clits thickened and extended, their curves smoothed out and they gained strong muscles as they now looked more like male dragons than female ones.

“Hmm, oh yes.” Wendy snarled “I do like this.”

“Whoa!” Shelia gasped as she now had a throbbing penis standing erect.

“It’s a spell to give a temporary male gender.” Levy snarled looking at Wendy “You wanted males, well now you’ve got them, for a few hours at least.”

“Great job Levy.” Wendy smirked cupping Shelia’s balls “Come on show me what you can do baby.”

“Hmm, Wendy.” Shelia moaned smelling the pheromones of her lover “YES!”

“RAAH!” Wendy roared as the smaller Shelia mounted her and started fucking her.

“So soft.” Shelia gripped Wendy’s fat ass as she bucked faster and faster.

“Yes fuck me!” Wendy roared “Fill me with cum! Fertilize me!”

Shelia roared as she fucked Wendy faster and faster, loving that she was getting to fuck Wendy like this.

“Rah…I’m…UGH!” Shelia roared and groaned as she came inside Wendy.

“Good.” Wendy hummed “Keep coming all of you fuck me till I’m full!”

One by one the girls turned males mated with Wendy, they fucked and roared, filling their Queen with their semen.

“Was that good for you Wendy?” Shelia asked as the girls slowly returned to normal, slowly gaining back their curvy dragoness forms.

“Yes.” The Dragoness hummed as cum seeped out of her pussy “I can feel my eggs growing, my children…the future of dragons will come from me, the Mother!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Queen

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The dragon ruins were calm for a change, the beasts slumbering and relaxing.

Lucy and Erza were happily resting, their bodies thickening with signs or pregnancy, larger milky breasts, hefty asses and round bellies. The eggs slowly forming inside them made them both proud and protective, enough to halt their fighting for some time.

Lisanna was huddled in her nest, her tail wrapped around her eggs as she warmed them with her body. Her pregnancy belly had deflated but she was still sporting motherly breasts and hips. Lisanna was looking forward to being a mother, even if it was going to be a few more months till her eggs hatched.

Mira was roaring like a beast as Natsu fucked her hard from behind, she was desperately looking to get pregnant like the others, hoping that her big dragon lover would finally knock her up. Juvia watched longingly, hoping that Natsu would ravage her soon.

Wendy was resting near her nest, her body already starting to get massive with pregnancy, her belly was already growing and even she could tell all the fucking from her harem had filled her with dozens of eggs, she was going to be the new mother of Dragons, like Motherglare she was going to lay hundreds of eggs someday.

Tonight though Wendy had peace, she had sent Shelia and Carla out to find her more puppets, and when they returned she was very pleased.

“Laki and Kinana.” She hummed “Hello.”

“You guys really are dragons.” Kinana gasped.

“That’s wild.” Laki awed.

“Wendy, we found this as well.” Carla revealed a crystal that housed their former Guild Master “We thought perhaps you’d have a use for her.”

“Hmm.” Wendy licked her lips “How interesting but first.”

Wendy wasted no time opening the box and blasting Laki and Kinana, the two groaning as they grew to the size of the beasts around them, gaining dragon like bodies. Laki was now a powerful sexy wood dragon and Kinana was a dark purple poison dragon with no legs, she was a serpent with arms like Juvia.

“Now stand back girls.” Wendy stood over the Crystal “RAHHH!”

She roared and blasted the stone with magic, it cracked and melted off, awakening the sleeping Mavis.

“Huh…WHA!” she gasped seeing herself awake for real and seeing the dragons “What’s all this.”

“Hello Master Mavis.” Wendy smiled down at her.

Mavis was shocked by the dragons, but when she heard their story she was amazed and wanted to join them, happily accepting a dragonification. She was blasted by the dust and slowly started to groan and grow. Her small body grew massive, she gained hefty breasts and a nice ass but her real power was in her wings which were less dragon like and more fairy like wings. She was large too, a Queen Dragon like Wendy.

“Oh my.” She hummed looking at herself “This is so cool, aw but I don’t have any people to play with.”

“You can have us.” Laki and Kinana said licking her breasts.

“HMM!” Mavis moaned “I think that’s a great idea…”

Mavis laid on her back and let the two lick and claw her breasts, her body heating up with pleasure and moaning.

“Another Queen.” Wendy growled a bit “I’ll have to watch her carefully. She better know who the real Dragon Queen is.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. A Male

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Back to this story after a long break**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“UGH!” Wendy snarled as her vagina opened and pushed out another egg.

For weeks now she’d been laying eggs a few times daily, her body seeming to have accepted her wish to be the new Mother of Dragons, her eggs filling nests.

Over the last few months of breeding most of the girls had been pregnant by Natsu at least once, the Dragon Cavern temple filled with little dragonlings yipping around. Most of them were from Wendy but a good handful came from others as well.

“Harder Natsu! Harder!” Lucy roared as she rutted with the Fire Dragon.

He growled as his massive cock plunged into her, cum already having filled her pussy. Lucy had given birth before but she wanted more, she wanted to fuck Natsu forever and have his babies.

“When you’re done with that bitch I’m ready for you.” Erza hissed softly, her thick tail swishing over her juicy rear.

“Give me a second.” Natsu breathed loudly “I need a moment to relax, you girls are riding me day and night, I can barely keep up.”

“Maybe it’s time for us to stop hogging just Natsu.” Erza said.

“You’re saying we need another male?” Lucy asked.

“Well it would help make the hatchlings more diverse than just having the same father and different mothers.” Erza told her “If we want Dragons to populate the world again we’ll need many strong ones, and the best way to be strong is to have more types.”

“Leave it to Juvia!” the water dragon said “She will find a worthy mate.”

“You can’t even fly.” Mira said “I’ve got this, don’t worry.”

The Demon Dragon took off into the sky, leaving the others to breed with Natsu and tend to the young in the meantime. It didn’t take Mira too long to return and once she was back she dropped Gray in front of Juvia.

“See.” Mira smiled “Just like you wanted.”

“Gray-sama!” Juvia roared picking the small human up in her finned claws.

“Wait…what the hell?” Gray looked at all the dragons.

Juvia happily explained to Gray what had happened and why all the girls, and Natsu had turned into dragons and not wanting to waste time she blasted him with the magic of the Dragon Box.

Gray groaned as his body began to change, scales of a light blue color appearing on his body as he began to grow more muscular. His clothes ripped off from his growing size, her face widening with more dragon like features as he gained a tail and large dark blue wings. The air around him cooled as white ice like spines grew down his back and, on his head, while his cock was covered in a sheath while surging forward with thick growth.

“Grr…” he growled a bit looking at his now claw like hands.

“Amazing!” Juvia sang “Gray-sama is a beautiful Ice Dragon!”

At first Gray was just trying to get his bearings as a Dragon when he saw Juvia’s giant bouncing scaled chest, he let out a low growl as his sheath started to open, his cock filling with blood and getting erect.

“Oh~” Juvia hummed “Seems Gray-sama is already excited to breed, well Juvia will happily be your first mate.”

Juvia pounced on Gray and forced his hard semen machine into her womb, rocking her body as his knot formed inside her.

“RAAAH!” she roared happily get love from her beloved “Give me all of you Gray-sama! Fill Juvia with your seed so she can fill with the eggs of our babies!”

Gray growled as he laid on his back and got pleasured by Juvia’s wet hole, the dragon roaring on top of him. While still confused Gray was feeling too much pleasure to object to Juvia’s riding of him, instead thrusting a bit to push his dragon dick deeper and deeper into her.,

“GRAAAA!” Both dragons roared as they climaxed, their bodies completing their mating ritual.

“Oh Gray.” Lisanna walked over, her juicy dragon body shaking around “When you manage to pull out of her, there are plenty of other girls looking for love too.”

Lisanna turned around and lifted her ass to flash her wet pussy “I’ll be waiting.”

“Lisanna.” Natsu gasped.

“Don’t worry about her.” Lucy growled nuzzling against her mate “I’m a one dragon girl Natsu so fuck me all you want baby.”

“Lucy…” Natsu let out a low snarl as his cock started to harden.

“It doesn’t matter how many male dragons show up.” Lucy said “You’re the Dragon King around here.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
